


В хороших руках

by miroveha



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crew as Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: Сарек узнал о случившемся на «Йорктауне» одним из первых, но в официальной сводке новостей ничего не было о том, выжил ли его сын.Эту деталь Сарек намерен выяснить самостоятельно.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Sarek & Spock
Kudos: 40





	В хороших руках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Good Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902670) by [LogicalBookThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalBookThief/pseuds/LogicalBookThief). 



Вулканцы не верили в удачу. В их культуре само понятие удачи считалось инструментом сказочников и сочинителей, нужным для нагнетания излишней драмы, — а значит, не имеющим никакого отношения к тому, как на самом деле устроена Вселенная. 

Но вулканцы признавали существование совпадений. 

Именно по такому совпадению Сарек завершал дипломатическую миссию на планете неподалеку от «Йорктауна», заранее готовясь к следующей поездке, когда до него дошла новость о провалившейся атаке. 

Более того: каким-то образом в случившемся был замешан экипаж «Энтерпрайз». Детали об их участии в битве оставались туманными. Из имевшейся информации можно было сделать вывод, что перенесенные испытания непоправимо повредили корабль; наверняка это привело к жертвам среди экипажа, а также к опасным ранениям. 

Сарек не располагал данными, позволяющими предположить, что его сын погиб или был ранен. Но также у него не имелось доказательств, опровергающих такую возможность.

Следовательно, разумнее всего было бы выяснить правду самостоятельно. В конце концов, он находился недалеко от места происшествия, и к тому же получить информацию из первых рук будет быстрее, чем ждать ответа на официальный запрос. Конечно, для этого понадобится отсрочить начало следующей миссии, но вряд ли пара дней задержки приведет к существенным последствиям.

На протяжении краткого путешествия к «Йорктауну» Сарек успел обдумать множество гипотез, и каждая следующая беспокоила его больше предыдущей. Также он неизбежно возвращался мыслями к недавней кончине посла Спока. 

Эту ситуацию оказалось… сложно оценивать рационально. Посол Спок был его сыном вплоть до последней молекулы ДНК. Но все же он не был его сыном, поскольку другой Сарек зачал его, воспитал и научил жизни, — и это было так давно, что ко времени своей смерти посол Спок превосходил по возрасту самого Сарека. Вместе эти факты ставили Сарека в нелогично затрудненное положение. 

Странно, хоть и не совсем удивительно, что он начал видеть в Споке и его двойнике не различия между ними, а в первую очередь сына, лишь столкнувшись со смертью своего ребенка. Ни один родитель — даже вулканец — не смог принять бы этого спокойно.

Впрочем, ему не выпала возможность дальше развить эту мысль: полет к «Йорктауну» прошел относительно легко, и вскоре Сарек без происшествий прибыл к месту назначения. Он не видел смысла заранее предупреждать о своем прибытии — не говоря уж о том, что импульсивность решения не оставляла ему места для маневра, — но это мало что меняло: все равно Звездный Флот как таковой Сарека не интересовал. Впрочем, офицеры Флота должны были хоть что-то знать о состоянии Спока, каким бы оно ни было, — так что первым делом Сарек выяснил местоположение центрального штаба в «Йорктауне». 

Задача оказалась несложной: весь район вокруг штаба был заполнен суетящимися офицерами, вероятно — в связи с недавней (хоть и устраненной) угрозой. Сарек не удержался от искушения всмотреться в толпу внимательнее, ища взглядом одного полувулканца. 

— Посол Сарек? — позвал его кто-то недоумевающим голосом. 

Он обернулся, пытаясь найти обладательницу голоса, и увидел юную женщину в красной униформе Звездного Флота, спешащую в его сторону. Рассмотрев ее лицо, Сарек узнал лейтенанта Ухуру. 

Она поздоровалась на безупречном вулканском, подняв руку в традиционном приветствии. Сарек ответил тем же, и лейтенант Ухура тепло улыбнулась. 

— Прошу прощения, посол. Я не ожидала вас здесь увидеть. 

— Конечно, — сказал Сарек. — Я находился поблизости от «Йорктауна», когда узнал о случившемся, и прибыл, чтобы узнать о состоянии моего сына. Он…

Сарек не смог подобрать слов, чтобы закончить вопрос. С некоторым отвращением он понял, что договорить ему не давал намек на страх, укоренившийся в подсознании.

На лице лейтенанта Ухуры отразилось понимание, напомнившее Сареку об Аманде. Она мягко сказала:

— Ваш сын в порядке. Он был серьезно ранен, но, по словам доктора Маккоя, его ждет полное восстановление. 

Ответ был откровенным, хоть и скупым на детали; и все же Сарек был благодарен за обнадеживающие новости. Он подавил облегченный вздох — так обычно реагировала его покойная жена. Но сам жест вызвал столь острый приступ тоски по Аманде, что пришлось подавить и эту реакцию тоже, пока собеседница не заметила вспышку его эмоций. 

— Могу я поинтересоваться, где он сейчас выздоравливает? 

— У меня есть идея получше, — ответила лейтенант Ухура. Привстав на цыпочки, она оглядела море униформ почти так же, как и сам он пару минут назад, пока взгляд ее не остановился на энсине в золотой униформе, смутно знакомом Сареку. 

— Чехов! — позвала она. Заметив их, энсин трусцой подбежал ближе. Когда он увидел вулканца, стоящего рядом с лейтенантом Ухурой, его глаза округлились. — Ты наверняка помнишь отца Спока, посла Сарека. Если ты особо не занят, проводишь посла к временной каюте его сына? 

— Конечно, без проблем, — с энтузиазмом согласился энсин Чехов. 

— Я бы проводила вас сама, но мне нужно срочно разобраться с парой дел, — извиняющимся тоном пояснила лейтенант. 

— Я на вас не в обиде. Ваши предыдущие обязательства остаются в приоритете, — возразил Сарек. У лейтенанта Ухуры снова приподнялись уголки губ; Сарек не уставал поражаться, как легко люди улыбались по малейшему поводу. 

— Когда я заходила к нему недавно, он ещё спал. Но сейчас уже должен был проснуться. 

Сарек не понял, как бодрствование Спока связано с его здоровьем, но не стал об этом упоминать. Он лишь склонил голову, выражая лейтенанту Ухуре свою благодарность. 

Пока энсин Чехов вел его к каюте Спока, то успел проявить необычайную живость характера и доказать, что односторонний разговор его совсем не смущает. Сарек воспользовался чужой разговорчивостью к собственной пользе, поинтересовавшись ролью «Энтерпрайз» в предотвращении атаки на «Йорктаун». Благодаря рассказу энсина ему удалось получить некоторое представление о миссии, приведшей к разрушению корабля, — хоть и не настолько полное, как ему хотелось бы. 

Но времени на дополнительные вопросы уже не осталось: они прибыли к каюте Спока, в которой тот, похоже, был не один. Даже закрытая дверь не сильно приглушала раздраженный голос человеческого мужчины. Сарек вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Должно быть, доктор внутри, — объяснил энсин Чехов, хмыкнув в ответ на едва приглушенные ругательства. — Прошу меня простить. 

Энсин Чехов, ухмыляющийся по неясной Сареку причине, поспешил откланяться. Решив не придавать значения странному человеческому поведению, Сарек запросил доступ в каюту. Шум внутри утих, затем послышались чьи-то тяжелые шаги. 

— Что за че…

Сарека встретило презрительное лицо доктора Маккоя, но под вулканским взглядом почти ощутимое негодование превратилось в шок, куда более подходящий ситуации. За плечом доктора виднелась знакомая фигура капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка, уставившегося на Сарека, раскрыв рот. 

— Отец, — выдохнул Спок. Его лицо на мгновение стало удивленным, прежде чем снова обрести полагающееся вулканцу спокойствие. Несколько неуклюже он попытался приподняться, чтобы сесть в постели прямее. Сарек шагнул вперед, собираясь остановить его, но доктор успел первым, толкнув Спока назад сильнее, чем можно было бы ожидать от врача. 

— Сиди смирно, непокорный ты хобгоблин, — пробормотал доктор. Судя по всему, именно непослушание пациента стало причиной его раздражительности. Спок посмотрел на доктора с каким-то чувством, очень похожим на досаду, а потом вопросительно взглянул на отца. 

— Доктор Маккой прав, — спокойно сказал Сарек. — Тебе стоит придерживаться его рекомендаций. Рана выглядит довольно серьезной. 

Это был вполне разумный совет, но по какой-то странной причине доктор Маккой сильно обрадовался поддержке Сарека. Все его лицо выразило триумф, а глаза засияли самодовольством. 

Спок, напротив, выглядел недовольным, будто Сарек его предал, объединив усилия с доктором. 

— Рана серьезна, — нехотя признал он. — Но не настолько, как тебе кажется. 

Доктор Маккой фыркнул, всем своим видом выражая несогласие. Вероятно, Спок бы ему ответил, если бы капитан Кирк не был наготове и тут же не встал между ними. Затем он взглянул на Сарека и вежливо улыбнулся, как и полагалось по земным обычаям:

— Рад снова вас видеть, посол. 

Выражение лица Спока стало довольно скептическим. Кинув на него взгляд, капитан Кирк кашлянул. 

— Конечно, я хотел бы, чтобы мы встретились в более благоприятных обстоятельствах, но… 

— Таковы риски Звездного Флота, — сухо подтвердил Сарек. Спок напрягся, но его капитан только согласно дернул плечом. 

Затем капитан положил руку на плечо доктору, явно подталкивая к двери. 

— Боунз, давай дадим Споку возможность обменяться с отцом новостями. 

— Ладно, — проворчал доктор Маккой. Уже в дверях он снова обернулся и пригрозил пальцем Споку: — Даже не думай, что семейное воссоединение освободит тебя от осмотра. 

— Доктор, я не смел и надеяться, что смогу так легко избежать вашего дребезжания, — протянул Спок. Впрочем, его слова говорили скорее о вызове, чем о смирении с неизбежным. 

Когда они наконец остались одни, его сын снова сел прямее. Сарек не успел упрекнуть его в нарушении постельного режима: Спок заговорил первым. 

— Отец, хоть я ценю твою заботу, она кажется мне излишней. Так же, как и твой импровизированный визит. 

У Сарека перед глазами непрошенным всплыло воспоминание из давно минувшего детства сына: когда Споку исполнилось полтора года, он точно так же был полон решимости доказать свою самостоятельность. Но краткая волна нежности схлынула, пока он раздумывал над ответом. 

— Родителям логично беспокоиться, когда благополучие их детей поставлено под угрозу. 

Спок ничего не сказал: возразить тут было нечему. 

— Возможно, тебе следует подробнее рассказать о своей травме, чтобы избежать неверных предположений. 

Подчинившись явному приглашению к диалогу, Спок кратко изложил историю захвата корабля, затем падение на планету в спасательной капсуле, а закончил описанием победы над потерявшим разум Бальтазаром Эдисоном. 

Посреди рассказа внимание Сарека на мгновение отвлек знакомый запах. Он взглянул на прикроватную тумбочку, где в бирюзовой вазе стоял интересный цветок.

— Вулканская орхидея? — заметил он. 

— Да, — подтвердил Спок, проследив за его взглядом. — Подарок от дочери нашего пилота. Она считает, что подношения больным делают их выздоровление более приятным. Это, как выразился капитан, должно «подбодрить» меня. 

— Как нелогично. 

— Действительно. 

Мягкий, почти любящий тон, которым Спок произнес последнее слово, разбудил в Сареке любопытство. 

— Несмотря на переменчивость и непредсказуемость поведения твоих коллег… Кажется, среди них ты чувствуешь себя комфортно, — заметил он, пытаясь скрытно оценить ход мыслей своего сына. (Сарек считал, что в этот момент Аманда бы им гордилась.)

Помолчав мгновение, Спок кивнул. 

— Верно. За время моего пребывания на борту «Энтерпрайз» я осознал, что нигде во мне не нуждаются так же сильно, как среди таких иррациональных существ. 

Что ж, подумал Сарек, вот и ответ на вопрос, собирается ли его сын оставаться в Звездном Флоте по окончанию пятилетней миссии. Почему-то ему казалось, что Спок Прайм был бы доволен таким решением. 

— Отец, — обратился к нему Спок. — Я полагаю, что ты не прибыл бы так быстро, получив новости о «Йорктауне» на Новом Вулкане. 

Очевидно, Сарек был не единственным, кто освоил искусство выспрашивать информацию без единого вопроса. 

— Нет. Я как раз заканчивал дипломатическую миссию на Центрава VII. 

— Тогда разве у тебя нет других обязанностей, которые ждут твоего внимания? — проницательно, как и всегда, спросил Спок. 

— Есть, — подтвердил Сарек. — Но их можно отложить. 

Его сын поджал губы, будто вот-вот собираясь нахмуриться. 

— Не стоит из-за меня… 

— Из-за моего собственного решения, — непререкаемо сказал Сарек. Не меняя тона, он продолжил: — Или ты возражаешь против моего присутствия на этой звездной базе?

— Нет, — ответил Спок. 

Но повисшее между ними молчание было наполнено неуверенностью. 

— …надолго ли ты планируешь задержаться? 

— По крайней мере на пару дней, — отозвался Сарек. — Полагаю, твоя мать бы сказала, что нам давно уже пора «наверстать упущенное». 

В глазах Спока отразилась улыбка. Возможно, сын Сарека и его команда сильнее влияли друг на друга, чем тот осознавал. 

— Впрочем, это может подождать до тех пор, пока ты не отдохнешь, — подвел итог Сарек. К счастью, Спок не пытался отрицать свою усталость; это уже был определенный прогресс. Видимо, он наконец начал понимать, что в попытках обмануть родителя-вулканца — вне зависимости от возраста — не было никакой логики. 

Когда Сарек вышел из каюты своего сына (пообещав завтра снова его навестить), то застал под дверью капитана с доктором: те очень неубедительно притворялись, будто не пытались подслушать хотя бы обрывки его разговора со Споком. Если способностей старших офицеров не хватало даже для такой задачи, операции под прикрытием в Звездном Флоте наверняка оставляли желать лучшего. 

— Капитан, — ровно приветствовал Сарек, заметив, что его равнодушие ещё больше обеспокоило коллег Спока. 

Капитан Кирк смущенно улыбнулся.

— Пока ты не начал свой осмотр, Боунз, я пойду попрощаюсь со Споком. — Прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью, он задумчиво добавил: — Что-то мне внезапно захотелось позвонить маме.

Сарек остался один в компании доктора Маккоя, — возможность, которой он не преминул воспользоваться. 

— Доктор Маккой, — спокойно сказал он, глядя, как человек дернулся и затем замер, с явной настороженностью ожидая продолжения разговора. — Спок сообщил мне о вашей роли в его выживании. 

Хотя было бы справедливее отметить, что Сареку пришлось самому делать выводы из контекста рассказанной Споком истории; тот ни в чем не признался напрямую. 

— Я хотел выразить вам свою благодарность, — продолжил Сарек. — Без вашей медицинской помощи мой сын мог бы потерять свою жизнь. 

«Так же, как моя жена», — не стал добавлять он. Это был бы излишний комментарий, граничащий с откровенной скорбью.

Впрочем, доктор Маккой все равно понял невысказанный подтекст; выражение его лица смягчилось, и Сарек определил, что доктор ему сочувствует. Хоть это и были бесполезные сантименты, свойственные только людям, Сарек понял, что ничуть не против. По правде говоря, он утратил столь многое за столь короткое время, что одна мысль о потере Спока позволила ему сегодня оправдать множество нелогичных поступков — в том числе своих собственных. 

— Не стоит меня благодарить, — искренне сказал доктор Маккой. Большая часть его раздражения исчезла без следа. Расправив плечи, он добавил: — Это мой долг — спасать чужие жизни. 

Достойный ответ для того, кто дал медицинскую клятву, конечно же. И все же доктор Маккой с куда большим теплом добавил: 

— Но я горжусь тем, что смог спасти друга. 

«Друг». Знакомое Сареку слово, хоть оно мало что значило в вулканском лексиконе. Без сомнения, Аманда была бы сильно тронута этим заявлением; но там, где ее бы переполнила радость, Сарек внешне никак не отреагировал. 

И все же он почувствовал всплеск удовольствия после слов доктора, как и после очевидной заботы капитана, подарка дочери пилота, реакций других офицеров. 

Первоначально Сарек изо всех сил сопротивлялся поступлению Спока в Академию Звездного Флота. Как бы командование ни подчеркивало стремление к мирным исследованиям и научным открытиям, в глазах Сарека Флот оставался почти военной структурой, командующей роем боевых звездолетов. Он не мог одобрить выбор своего сына, предпочевшего столь опасную профессию; не этого Сарек для него хотел. Со временем доброта и постоянные усилия Аманды смягчили его опасения; она всегда говорила, что Спок имеет право самому выбирать свой путь. И хоть эти слова были неоспоримы, Сарек знал, что они послужат слабым утешением для его жены, если их сына убьют в бою. 

Оглядываясь назад после многих лет горя и раздоров внутри семьи, Сарек смирился с тем, что его первоначальная оценка могла быть неверной. При всех своих недостатках Звездный Флот дал Споку то, чего никогда бы не смогла дать Вулканская Академия Наук, — то, что Спок с самого детства стремился найти больше всего. 

Принятие. 

И за это Сарек был им благодарен. 


End file.
